Backfire's Journal
For some reason or another, Backfire thought it would be a pretty good idea to keep a journal.. god help us all. Entries July 24th, 2033 A Seeker, the Decepticon's near unlimited supply of air warriors, sits down before his computer terminal located within the far reaches of Trypticon's innards. Inside the shack, the robot is flanked by an odd assortment of decorum. A banner celebrating the 'Decepticonz' propaganda, a mini-bust of Starscream, a falsified certificate for completion of Aerospace academy, and other odds or ends that a giant robot jet ends up gathering along their way. The mainly orange Seeker cranes his neck to the side, logging into the box-shaped device located on his tabletop. A black screen presents itself, scrolling neon green text comes and goes as the antiquated console connects to.. the WORLD WIDE WEB! "Finally." the Seeker comments dryly, writing some notes off to the side of the keyboard. Finally navigating the series of tubes we call the intarwebs, he boots up.. LIVEJOURNAL.COM!! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- July 24th, 2033 Trypticon Barracks So, it is I.. BACKFIRE. Glory of the EMPIRE! As you full well know, of course. It's been suggested that I record a log of my musings, so that future generations of Decepticons can know that the great BACKFIRE did indeed start his illustrious career as a lowly grunt. Well, to be precise.. current co-captain of Aerospace! Ha. You see, I've already been on the path of a stellar track record thus far.. so forgive my glory, it can be near blinding at times. And so, we are onto my FIRST in a series of entries. Something has been plaguing my mind as of late, something altogether.. NEFARIOUS! I think something foul is running afoot, and I do not mean of the avian nature either. Or anything to really do with feet either. What does that phrase mean anyways? On the topic of 'fowl', I think geese have it out for us, always flying into our exhaust ports and making a mess everywhere. It's like they're little bird kamikazes all ready to meet their end and prolong OUR suffering on this mudball called Earth. Or is it Yurth? I'm not sure. ANYWAYS! I do hope Lord Galvatron takes notice of this entry, for the following conspiracy that I do unravel is of the most importance and urgency! I propose that the Decepticon known as 'Carjack' is really.. WHEELJACK of the Autobots! Yes, I know. Very intriguing, is it not? But -think- about it. Both their 'names' end in Jack. Coincidence? I think not, and yet the mystery PROBES even farther! Car-jack, Wheel-jack. What do cars have? That's right, WHEELS! Don't you see, it's all a clever snub of his nose.. well, he doesn't really have a nose.. does he? Okay, a clever snub of his side-face thingies that blink when he talks. Yes. Much better. And think about it, Carjack has sirens that FLASH when he's in altmode. Wheeljack has a mouth that FLASHES when he talks in robot mode. Further detective work of yours truly uncovered another fact: They both have FOUR wheels in their altmodes! Not only that, but both are SCIENCE-Y types. Wheeljack makes crazy inventions and blows stuff up. Carjack is a 'medic', though are we sure he hasn't been sabotaging us ALL ALONG?? Can your fragile state of mind contain the CONSPIRACY I'm unraveling?? I know, it's hard to grasp. Finally, has anyone actually seen Wheeljack and Carjack interact? I haven't. It seems like whenever Carjack is around, Wheeljack is NOWHERE to be found! Then when Carjack runs off, Wheeljack is NOW HERE! This surely can't be a coincidence, can it? I think not! So, I rest my case. 'Carjack' is really Wheeljack in disguise, sabotaging us from within and undoing almost all of our efforts. I recommend that Intelligence look into this matter.. IMMEDIATELY!! Backfire Co-Captain, Aerospace Starscream's Ghost ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Stretching, the Seeker doodles a drawing on his datapad.. quickly linking it to his Livejournal.com posting. Rising from his seat, Backfire smiles wide. "They sure are lucky to have me around, I mean.. I'm the shining example of Decepticon INTELLIGENCE!" he laughs, "And you know what, I think this deserves a pat on the back!" And so the Seeker bends his arm around, lightly giving his backshoulder a pat.. until it gets stuck. Flailing around wildly, Backfire makes for the exit and towards the medical ward. "Wheelja.. err Carjack! I need HELP!!" Entry 2